Spread Shot
The Spread Shot is one of the three upgrade choices from the Triple Shot and can be selected at level 45. It shoots eleven bullets: one with the size of a basic tank’s Bullet and ten smaller ones. However, they have high spread and aren’t shot all at once, but sequentially. Design As you upgrade it from the Triple Shot, this tank shrinks the side cannons and adds eight more (four are added on each side), between the side-most and center cannons, giving a total of eleven barrels. The two side cannons are covered by the other additional barrels, whilst the center cannon stays layered on the top of all of them. Technical Upon upgrading, the Spread Shot will receive eight barrels. The other two barrels will shrink while the main barrel will remain the same state it was before upgrading. When firing, the main barrels shoots first followed by the closest pairs of barrels. Upon upgrade, reload and recoil are significantly debuffed. Strategy *Strong against: Large groups of fragile enemy tanks with low rate of fire, Drone classes such as the Overlord. *Weak against: Tanks with heavy concentrated fire such as the Triplet, Sprayer, Streamliner, Destroyer branches or even higher penetration spread tanks like the rival Penta Shot. Just like its predecessor, the Spread Shot is great for damaging groups of enemies and its main cannon deals decent damage. It excels in farming, but not often fails when opposed by enemies with a high RoF and health. The Spread Shot has more DPS than any other tank, but only on large targets such as the old Mothership, and only if the Spread Shot is angled correctly in a way that most (or all, if possible) projectiles hit. Otherwise, it is weaker than most tanks. The Spread Shot is currently pretty strong against multiple enemies since delay between firing from each pair of side barrels has been buffed. Also, the Gunner-sized bullets deal a surprising amount of damage. The Spread Shot is considered to be an alternative to the Penta Shot. However, its bullets cover more area, making it more reliable in area denial situations. This does come at the cost of less penetration per bullet (except the central barrel) though, so make sure you don’t get into any risky fights with rapid fire/high penetration tanks. As the Spread Shot, try looking for a Drone-reliant class like an Overlord. If the Spread Shot has a build with high DPS and penetration, you should be able to defeat the Overlord due to your high spread. Trivia *A few hours after the Spread Shot was released, many players complained and criticized the tank, mainly because the small bullets deal very little damage though the main Bullet is very strong. **The Spread Shot got an immediate reload boost after being released to buff it. ***The small bullet damage was later buffed. *The Spread Shot has the most cannons on a single tank out of all the tanks in Diep.io. *Surprisingly, the Spread Shot has very little recoil despite the many Barrels and Bullets fired. This might be due to the size of the side Bullets. Because of this, this tank is good for chasing down weaker tanks, at the same time dealing significant damage and suffering from almost no recoil at all. *This tank is actually a fan idea added into the game, along with the Streamliner. **The fan version of this tank had nine barrels but the version in-game version has eleven. es:Spread Shot ru:Spread Shot fr:Spread Shot pl: tr: ko:스프레드 샷 pt-br: zh:Spread Shot Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked